Neue Deutsche Reich
Freistaat Preussen is a tiny, developing, and new nation at 1 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Freistaat Preussen work diligently to produce Marble and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. When it comes to nuclear weapons Freistaat Preussen will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Freistaat Preussen has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Freistaat Preussen does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at 'dissolving' any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Freistaat Preussen. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Freistaat Preussen will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Geography The Republic of Prussia consists of the territory of the former Kaliningrad Oblast, an exclave of Russia, and is surrounded by Poland, Lithuania, and the Baltic Sea. Its largest river is the Pregel. It starts as a confluence of the Instruch and the Angrapa and drains into the Baltic Sea through Vistula Lagoon. Its length under the name of Pregel is 123 km (76 mi), and including the Angrapa, 292 km (181 mi). Notable geographical features include: *Curonian Lagoon (shared with Lithuania) *Vistula Lagoon (shared with Poland) Major cities and towns: *Pillau *Insterburg *Gumbinnen *Königsberg (Capital) *Tilsit Government Under Article 7 of the Constitution of Prussia, the Ministry of State (Staatsministerium) is the supreme executive and directing authority of the Republic. The Head of State & Government is the Ministerpräsident (Prime Minister), currently Hermann von Salza. Herr von Salza was elected to the post at the inaugrial session of the Preußischer Landtag (Prussian State Diet) in 2013. During wartime, the Ministerpräsident also assumes the supreme command of the Preußische Armee. The Landtag was established under Section III of the Constitution, and consists of of deputies of the Prussian people. The deputies are representatives of the entire people and are elected by them according to the principles of proportional representation for a 4 year term. Any qualified voter who is twenty-five years of age is eligible for election. The leader of the Landtag is the President of the Landtag, freely elected by its members.The President administers all the business affairs of the Landtag within the limits laid down by the state budget law and with the powers of a minister of state. Staatsminsterium General The Ministry of State consists of the Ministerpräsident and the ministers of state. The Landtag elects the Ministerpräsident without debate. The Ministerpräsident appoints the other ministers of state. The Ministerpräsident determines the general principles of governmental policy and is held responsible for them to the Landtag. Within these principles each minister of state independently carries on the branch of administration entrusted to him, and is himself held responsible to the Landtag. Composition The current members of the Ministry of State are: *Ministerpräsident - Hermann von Salza *Äußeres - Heinrich Wilhelm von Werther *Inneres - Friedrich Alexander zu Dohna-Schlobitten *Finanzen - Heinrich Eduard von Flottwell *Krieg - General Ludwig Hermann von Boyen *Justiz - Wilhelm Eduard Albrecht *Wissenschaft, Kunst und Volksbildung - Jutta Shwabach *Landwirtschaft, Domänen und Forsten - Otto Braun *Wirtschaft und Arbeit - Samuel von Marschall *Öffentliche Arbeiten - Paul Justin von Breitenbach *Volkswohlfahrt - Margarethe Rohrbeck Links *Preußisches Armee Category:Member of Nordreich Category:Nordreich Blood